1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an anal patch for handling low level incontinence and soiling from the anal area.
Following colorectal cancer treatment, after giving birth or due to otherwise induced or occurring partial loss of sphincter control, a fecal incontinent situation can arise requiring management.
The key users of the invention would thus usually be more senior people (and women from after giving birth) of both sexes, typically plus 60 years of age. Low level fecal incontinence is today not adequately addressed in terms of specific devices to help the patient, and mostly homemade solutions are used, like e.g. female hygienic pads are used, cotton pads or toilet tissue.
2. Description of the Related Art
Different non-invasive solutions that can be placed in the perianal area, specifically the perineum and sacral area of the body in order to collect fecal material or soiling output are known in the art. A number of products/solutions have been described in the patent literature, but few besides hygienic pads and alike are available in the market.
From International patent application Ser. No. WO 06/005717 is known a container for collecting excretions, draining collections, purging ostomies or the like. The container comprises an adhesive patch for applying to the perianal area and a tool for application of this in the form of two blades between which spring means are interposed. The adhesive patch is with radial slits.
US patent application Ser. No. US 2005/0182376 A1 discloses an anal hygienic pad in the form of a wedge-shaped absorbent pad for squeezing in between buttocks without the use of adhesive. The system is unreliable as the pad is not secured to the body and may thus displace when the user moves, as well as the pad is rather thick and may cause discomfort.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,695,484 A discloses an anal patch for fecal incontinence. The patch is in the form of an adhesive patch with an absorbent layer, similar to a wound dressing. The patch has the shape of a saddle in order to provide better fit to the perianal area. The patch may be difficult to apply correctly and without contaminating the users hand, as well as stress may be built up in the patch while the user moves and cause discomfort and/or leakage.
Thus there is still a need for an anal patch or dressing being easy to apply, comfortable and with good adhesiveness and safety when moving around. The anal patch of the present invention fulfills these and other objects.